Distance
by sushisama
Summary: [takouji/koujya(may be pg13 later)] Sequel to 'Above the Fire'. Set after the children of Frontier come home. Deals with Kouji and Takuya's relationship mostly, and how their lives make them separate. R&r, please.


**Title.** Distance**  
Part.** one**  
Part title.** Cast into Darkness**  
Authour. **~sushisama~ (sushivice@netscape.net)  
**Warnings. **Fluffy Takouji/Koujya, a bit.  Not much.  Not really serious like the last one, this one just.. is.  Plugh.  I don't have to explain myself.  
**Disclaimer.** Digimon Frontier and its characters belong to Toei.**  
Message board.**  I now have a message board you all can post reviews and comments to, and that I can post replies back to you.  W00t! -- sushisama.hyperboards2.com  
**Notes.** All right, sequel to 'Above the Fire', here we go.  It skips from somewhere in the middle of the series to the end, I know, but I'll be filling the spots in with dreams and conversations in later chapters.  After I learn a bit more about the series.  Hieh.  This fic will be ongoing, and will never be finished.  W00t.  Read and review!

**/ / = thoughts     [ ] = dreams     ( ) = flashbacks**  
::*~~*::

            "Things are going to change from here on out, Takuya," Kouji said in a very calm voice, looking out over the sea of people in the train station.  He and Takuya were nearing the exit as they walked slowly side-by-side, not touching, eyes facing forward.    
             "I know," Takuya's voice had a hint of defeat though he tried to hide it with a casual smile.  "I know..."  
             The other children would be coming soon, in a train that was on a different track than the one they had chosen.  The two had just hoped for a few moments extra alone, which is why they had chosen at the last second to switch trains from the others.  The others accepted their choice without questions, all of them knowing of the some-what 'relationship' the two had together.  
            There was a silent fear between the two about the separation they were about to undergo and how long it would be.  Takuya wasn't sure how long he would get to be with Kouji before the possible move, and Kouji had a feeling that, due to his friend's home life and the appearance of his brother, he might not have the time to see the brown-haired boy.  But they didn't speak of these things as they were making their way back to the real world on the Trailmon, Takuya laying his head in Kouji's lap as the blue-haired boy mindlessly streaked the hair of his 'boyfriend'.   
            Kouji sat on a bench just inside the gate, sagging down in his seat, looking as if wanted to stay there a while.  Takuya looked at him questioningly, still standing in front of the dark-haired boy.  Kouji looked up at his friend, his eyes catching brown ones, and shrugged.  "I want to wait for Kouichi," he said simply.  
            Takuya nodded and sat down next to him.  He looked around as he lazily stretched his arms and put them behind his head.  People wandered around the station, trying to catch their trains or talking amongst themselves.  He looked up at the big clock on the wall: 18:00.  Only fifteen minutes after he had gotten on the train.  He pulled out his D-tector, only to find it was his cell phone again.  
            "Here, let me see that," Kouji demanded gently, reaching out his hand.  Takuya gave it over without question, watching his friend quickly push at the buttons on it.  "This is similar to mine," he said casually, before pressing one last button before handing the phone back.  "Just a different colour."  
            Takuya looked at the screen, reading the text 'Minamoto Kouji' followed by a number.  He smiled and turned back to Kouji, asking for the other boy's phone, and, upon receiving it, typed in his own name and number and handed it back.  
            After exchanging number, the two boys laid back on the bench, both of them sighing at the same time, a comfortable silence starting between the two of them in the loud station.  
            "Takuya," Kouji said finally.  
            "Yeah?"  
            "On Saturday, would like to stay at my house?"  
            Takuya smiled.  "Yeah, I would like that.  I'll ask my mom later and give you a call, probably tomorrow night.  That okay?"  
            "That's fine."  He leaned a bit on the tanned boy, his head resting on his shoulder.  "Or call me whenever you feel like.  I don't care."  
            "You tired?" Takuya asked softly, putting his arm around the other boy.  Out of the corners of his eyes he noticed one or two people staring, but he didn't care.  
            "A bit," was Kouji's tired answer, followed by a quiet yawn.  
            "Kouji-kun!" came a new voice, sounding a lot like Kouji's.  "Takuya-kun!"  
            Kouji lifted his head as his brother was running towards them.  Takuya cursed under his breath at the arrival of the other blue-haired boy.  He did like Kouichi, of course, but he liked being alone with his brother a lot more.  
            "Hey, Kouichi," Kouji said when his brother reached them.  
            "Hi, guys," Kouichi said through heavy breaths.  "Were you waiting for me?"  Kouji nodded.  "Thanks."  
            "I want you to come home with me," Kouji stated.  It was no question, it was a command, though not harshly given.  
            Both Kouichi and Takuya blinked at the pale-faced boy, and Kouichi asked, "You do?"  The other bluenette nodded.  "To see dad?"  
            "Something like that."  
            "It's on such short notice, though..."  
            "They separated us on short notice."  
            Kouichi paused at the sudden edge in his brother's voice.  "Okay, I'll go then.  But, it's getting rather late..."  
            "Do you think you-"  He paused and shook his head, correcting himself, "Do you think mother would mind?"  
            "I don't think so."  
            "Then, let's go."  At Kouichi's nod, the two of them began to walk off, the older twin following closely behind his brother.  
            Takuya glared at Kouichi for a moment, upset that his friend was being taken away from him, not to mention Kouji wasn't even saying 'goodbye'.  
            "Takuya, are you coming?" Kouji suddenly called, looking behind his friend expectedly.  
            Takuya smiled and hustled to catch up to Kouji, squeaking, "Coming!" as he went.  He slowed down to walk beside the long-haired boy.  "Are you on the way to my place?"  He knew Kouji lived bear by, he just wasn't sure where, whereas he had given the bluenette his exact address.  
            "You're on the way to mine," Kouji simply said.  
            "Ah, okay."  Takuya looked over his shoulder slightly to look at Kouichi.  "Where did the others go, Kouichi?"  
            "They went through a different exit," the short-haired boy replied.  "But I got their numbers before they all left."  
            "Cool, I'll get those from you later, if you don't mind."  
            Kouichi smiled.  "Of course not."  
            Most of the rest of the trip was spent in silence, Takuya walking close to Kouji, Kouichi to his other side and a bit behind his brother.  Kouji would occasionally run his fingers along Takuya's hand, until he finally took hold of it near the end of the walk.  
            It seemed so much shorter to Takuya now.  When he had been running earlier that day - though it was really weeks - it felt so long, probably because he wanted to get there so badly.  Now, he didn't want to go home, especially because Kouji was with him, making the walk just seem to pass by.  
            The three stopped outside the stone wall of Takuya's small yard, the sun set and the air somewhat bitter with cold, but not much.  Takuya looked up at the small building that he lived in before turning back to Kouji.  
            "I guess... I'll talk to you later then, huh, Kouji?" he said, trying to sound as bright as possible.  
            "Tomorrow, if not sooner," Kouji replied.    
            Kouichi waved.  "See you later, Takuya-kun," he said pleasantly.  Kouji turned to his brother, an expected look on his face that took the older twin a moment to understand.  "Oh, sorry!"  He grinned like an idiot and began to walk a bit up the street to wait for his sibling.  
            Kouji turned back to his friend, a similar look of expectance on his face.  "Well?"  
            "Well, what?" Takuya asked innocently.  
            The blue-haired boy sighed and gripped Takuya's yellow shirt loosely, pulling the boy to him.  "You're too oblivious sometimes," he jested as he laid a small kiss on Takuya's lips.  
            Takuya readily returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist.  It wasn't something they did very often, but the tanned boy loved it each and every time they did.  When he pulled away he looked into Kouji's eyes for a few moments, a content smile on his face.  
            "Saturday?"  
            A nod.  "I'll tell you tomorrow if I can."  
            A smile.  "I hope you can.  I can't wait."  
            "Neither can I."  
            With one last kiss, the two parted ways, Kouji catching up with his brother, Takuya running in to celebrate with his family.

::*~~*::

            "...wow."  It was all Mr. Minamoto could really think to say.  He wasn't expecting his son to bring back any strangers - with how his son was the king of anti-social - but he definitely would not expect him to bring back his own brother, out of all people.  
            They were in the small apartment that Mr. Minamoto could barely keep clean, with his being out all the time.  Kouji was about the only reason for the house being tidy at any time because he was a bit of a neat freak when it came down to it.  They sat in the small kitchen, the brothers on either side of their father.  Kouichi looked kind of nervous, whereas his twin looked very calm about the whole thing, as if it wasn't out of the ordinary.  
            "How long have you known about Kouji, Kouichi?"  
            "Since Grandmother died."  
            "I see.  And you've been trying to find him since?"  Kouichi nodded.  "Wow, it's amazing you two actually found each other."  
            "Yeah, I guess luck was on my side," Kouichi said a little darkly, remembering how he had really met his brother, through Duskmon.  
            Minamoto rose an eyebrow, but decided not to ask at the sudden change in tone of his other son's voice.  "So.. umm.  What now?"  
            "May he spend the night, dad?" Kouji asked casually.  
            "Sure... I guess...  If his- I mean, your mother is willing."  
            Kouji nodded and got up, saying, "Phone's this way, Kouichi."  His brother got up and followed.  
            Minamoto was left in the kitchen by himself, and, again, said, "Wow."  
  
            "I'm glad mom let me stay," Kouichi chirped, plopping down on the makeshift bed of blankets that Kouji had made for him.  "Then again, I think she just didn't want me out at night going home...  Otherwise she probably wouldn't have..."  
            "Being with someone she hasn't seen in years must be the same as being with strangers to hers, maybe," Kouji mused as he settled into his bed.  
            "Yeah, I guess."  Kouichi settled under the covers, about to go to sleep in the already darkened room, when a thought occurred to him.  "Hey, Kouji?"  
            "Yes, Kouichi?" the other blue-haired boy replied from atop his bed.  
            "Why were you so eager to have me spend the night?"  
            He waited for a reply, but none came for several minutes.  He wondered if he had just not asked loud enough or if it was too private of a question or what.  "Kouji?"  
            There was a small sigh.  "I guess... I just got used to someone sleeping near me, if not by my side."  
            It took a moment for the words to register, but then Kouichi got what he meant.  "Oh."  He smirked.  "You want me to sleep up there with you?" he joked.  "I may not be as warm as Takuya, but, hey, take what you can get..."  
            His brother chuckled, a rare noise from the loner.  "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass."  
            "You sure?"  
            "I'm sure."  
            "You know I probably won't be here tomorrow night."  
            "I know.  I'll get used to being by myself again.  Just, for now, I don't want to be if I don't have to be."  
            Kouichi nodded, though he knew Kouji wouldn't be able to see it.  "Okay."  He relaxed again, snuggling into the covers.  "Well, goodnight, brother."  
            "Night... brother."  The word brought an unusual smile to Kouji's lips, one that he only had around Takuya.  Kouichi was his brother, his family.  He would not give that up, just like he would never give up Takuya.  
            With thoughts of the digital world, his family, and Takuya, Kouji finally drifted off to sleep, the same, unusual smile on his face.

Speaking of sleep, I should really go to bed.  But, I want to get this out, first.  This is another rushed through during class story.  The next part will be better, I swear.  Sorrie if this wasn't as good as the other ones.  I'll work harder next time.  
Replies to 'Above the Fire' should be up on the message board shortly.  Now, off to writing that Valentine's Kensuke/Daiken!  *whoosh!*


End file.
